The sun goes supernova
by Angel Goldheart
Summary: Alec is hopelessly lost after his breakup with Magnus. His family tries to help him, but of course it can't be that easy. Warning: torture and violence. Post-CoLS, pre-CoHF.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So this is my first TMI fic. I hope you like it. Please review, favorite and follow. It would make my day so much better.**

**disclaimer- unfortunately I do not own the mortal instruments, though I wish I did.**

The sun goes supernova

Chapter 1- Clary

Jace and I stood outside Alec's door. Jace had convinced me to try and talk to him. I don't think that talking to your best friends girlfriend will help a broken heart, but jace had said that it might help that a new person tried to talk to him.

"But Jace, he's miserable. I don't think that I can go in there without making him cry even more. Have you been in there at all? What if he has been hurting himself?" I asked my lovely boyfriend. Appearantly, Jace hadn't thought about this, because the moment I said that, he kicked the door to his parabatais room in and ran inside. I followed him a moment after.

The sight that met us was devastating. The room was dark. The curtains were closed and the light had been turned off. Jace reluctantly turned it on. The sight that met us was even more scary that the darkness. The room was a mess. Weapons and other shadowhunterthings were scattered around the floor. A lamp had been knocked down from the table. The most devastating, though, was the small figure that laid curled up on the bed. Alec had definitely lost weight and sleep. His eyes were red from crying and he was holding onto a rainbow colored shirt, for dear life. There were no doubt that the shirt had been Magnus's.

"Alec. Are you awake?" Jace asked gently.

"Go away Jace!" Came the weak reply.

"Alec get up. Do you really want to die here. Cause that's what's gonna happen if you don't get out of there soon." Jace asked, his voice gentle but firm.

"Just leave me, Jace." Alec whispered. This was too much to handle for Jace. He grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him out of the bed. Alec wasn't stable on his legs, witch must have been because of the lack of food.

"You gotta get out. Eat something. Anything." Jace almost shouted, his eyes wide with worry. Alec shook his head.

"I don't deserve to eat." He simply said.

"Of course you do. I'm not leaving until you eat something." Jace insisted.

"I don't deserve it. I planed on killing my boyfriend. I don't deserve to live." Alec said. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. Jace couldn't watch anymore. He grabbed Alec's arm and half dragged, half carried him out of the room.

He went straight to the kitchen.

"I had pictured it going this way. Here!" Jace said while he pushed a plate in front of Alec. I had heard that Alec's favorite food was brownies. That was possibly why this plate was overflowing with brownies. Alec stared from the brownies to Jace and back again.

"Come on. Eat them. I've been working in the kitchen for two hours to make them specially for you." Jace said, even though it was obvious to everyone that he had just picked them up at the bakery. Alec stared at the brownies like they were from a different planet. Then he looked at Jace, who had big pleading eyes, which was very unusual for Jace. Then Alec picked one of the brownies up and took a little bite of it. When he saw how happy Jace was, he took a little more. He then ate the rest of the cookie in one bite. He then offered Jace and me a brownie. Little did we know, that someone long away was planning to ruin our happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. I just got home from a vacation to Germany. This is the new chapter. Sorry that it's a bit short, but I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Please review, follow and favorite.

The sun goes supernova

Disclaimer-I Do not own anything, beside the plot.

Chapter 2- Jace

It took us a few weeks to get Alec fit for shadowhunting again. The second that he had been judged fit, we got a report on a demon attack. I was very reluctant to bring Alec, even though he was well again. I had a feeling that this was a different attack. When we got there I understood why. About ten ravener demons were terrorizing the mundanes. I really wanted to send Alec back home. For his own safety... Wow I started to sound like Alec. I knew that Izzy and I could take care of them, and then we had Clary too. But Alec would refuse to go home, cause then he wouldn't be able to look after us. I let my instincts take over and rushed towards the demons. Izzy followed my lead after a few seconds. So did Clary and of course Alec did too. Maybe I had been too confident. These raveners were stronger and faster than the usual. We could still kill them but there were very many of them and one wrong move would mean death. At last there were only 5 left. I took one out. So did Izzy and Clary. Alec finished his too. Only one left. Unfortunatly Izzy hadn't counted all those that she had killed. A ravener had snuck behind her and was about to attack her. I screamed at her to run and she did. I killed the beast. Then I saw the worst thing possible. The last ravener was escaping and Alec was following it.

"ALEC NO. ITS A TRAP!" I shouted when I realized what it was doing. It was too late. He had already disappeared behind a building. I rushed after him. When reached the back of the building I just managed to see the demon dissolve into a weird mass. But no Alec. His seraph blade was laying a few feet from where the demon had been. I started to panic. Where was he. Then I turned to Izzy.

"Where's Clary?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know. When you killed that other demon she was behind you, but then suddenly she was gone." She said with the same amount of panic as I had. The two people that I loved the most was gone. Izzy and I walked back to the institute In silence. None of us had anything to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I just had to find a way to continue this story. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I wanted something posted right now. Please review, favorite and follow.

The sun goes supernova

Disclaimer-I own nothing beside the plot.

Chapter 3- Clary

My head hurts. That was the first thing that came to mind as I woke up. Where am I? Is anyone else here? Jace? Alec? Izzy?. I still couldn't see anything, though I didn't know if I hadn't opened my eyes or if I was blindfolded. I felt on my face and was glad when there were no blindfold. I slowly opened my eyes. I was sitting in a large room witch looked very wierd. My ankle was chained to the floor and I felt very little in the large room. The next thing I saw was a figure sitting in front of me. He kinda looked like Jace but his white hair and black eyes clearly showed who he was.

"Se-Sebastian?" I whispered.

"Dear little sister. How nice of you to join us." He said. What? Us? Wasn't it only us. Me and him? Then my eyes caught sight of another figure about 20 meters from where I was. I couldn't see their face but the black hair clearly showed who it was.

"Alec? What did you do to him?" I said. It was bad enough that he had kidnapped me, but kidnapping Alec as well was just to much.

"Listen carefully. I'll let you free. I don't like hurting my property. But remember. If you do anything that I do not like, he will pay." Sebastian got up and found a key in his pocket. He unlocked the lock around my ankle. Then he left. I got up and rushed to Alec. Fortunately he was breathing. While I sat there he woke up.

"Clary? What are you doing here? Wait a second. Where is here? Why are we here? Why am I chained to the floor?" He said, looking around.

"Sebastian did this. I don't know why, but seeing it is us he kidnapped, I think it has something to do with Jace." I said.

"Why aren't you chained to the floor?" He asked, confused.

"Sebastian is threatening me. He says that if I fight him, he will kill you." I said. I wasn't completely sure if I should tell him, but he would figure out soon anyway. Alec sighed. The moment, however ended swiftly, when the doors to the room opened and Sebastian stepped in, followed by two large shadowhunters, dressed in red. I quickly stood up and walked towards him. I don't know why, but I had this wierd protective feeling towards Alec, maybe it's because his life is depending on my behavior. Sebastian grabbed my arm while the two shadowhunters stood beside Alec.

"So little sister. How far are you really willing to go for him?" Sebastian said with a dangerous smirk. He let go of my arm, but I stood still. For Alec's sake.

"Good girl." He said, as he caressed my cheek. His hand slid down my neck until he caressed my collarbone. I lost my concentration in that moment and slapped him. He didn't seem hurt, rather glad. I understood why, but a second to late. Then I heard a snap behind my back, followed by a blood curling scream. I turned around to see Alec on the floor, his leg in a weird angle.

"Oh my god. Alec I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay Clary. I'm okay." He gasped through clenched teeth. I looked up and saw Sebastian standing right above me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- unfortunatly i do not own this.

"I have a negotiation for you Clary. You can get one call to Jace each, on my conditions of course. And I'll leave Alec alone for the rest of the day." He said. Clary were momentarily happy, but soon came to the conclusion that there was a catch.

"What do you get from it.? She questioned. He looked at her.

"You have to tell Jace that I have an offer for him. He can get one of you home, he decides who. I'll get to keep the other." For a moment, clary thought that she was going to faint. If Jace left Alec with Sebastian, he would most likely get killed, but if she stayed, Sebastian would force her to marry him, and have children with her.

"Give me the phone." She said, sounding a lot more confident than she felt. Sebastian gave her a phone and led her to another room. This room was a lot smaller and it smelled weird. Sebastian left and Clary dialed the familiar number on the phone. It took two beeps for Jace to pick up.

"Hello?" Jace said.

"Jace. It's me." She said.

"Clary. Omg. Are you okay? Where are you? Is Alec okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jace. Sebastian has us." Clary said, trying to avoid the topic of Alec.

"How's Alec?" Jace asked, clearly worried about his parabatai.

"He's not good. Sebastian is hurting him to get to both of us. I'm sorry Jace. He has already broken a leg." She ended, sadly. She could almost hear the tears forming in his eyes.

"I have a message from Sebastian. He says that you can choose to get one of us home, while he keeps the other. You have to save Alec. I you don't, he'll probably die."

"And what about you Clary. What will you do. Trust me I want Alec to be save, but I want you back too." He said.

"Jace, I'll survive, Alec won't. Just send a message where you tell Sebastian that you want Alec back and he'll send you a location." She pleaded.

"Fine. I love you so much Clary. You must never forget that." Jace said before he hung up. She walked out of the room, giving Sebastian the phone back as she walked by him. She sat down next to Alec, who had managed to draw an iratze on his leg.

"What'd he say?" Alec asked.

"He's gonna get you home." Clary answered.

"But what about you?" Alec asked, worried.

"I guess I'll stay here..." She started, when she got interrupted by the beeping sound of an text. Sebastian found the phone and opened the phone.

"Ahh. It says. Sebastian, I want clary home. I'm so sorry Alec." Sebastian read. Clary was upset that Jace had gone against her wishes.

"Clary, you should know that I talked to Jace too. I told him to bring you home. I'm his parabatai and I'm responsible for his happiness. But please tell him that his apology was accepted." Alec ended, giving Clary one last hug, before she was being dragged away by the guards.


End file.
